Tears of the Sands
by Mistress-Black-Sabre
Summary: Ryou loves Bakura; somewhere in his blackened soul Bakura feels the same. They are interrupted by Malik. Will love overcome evil? Slight Yaoi. Rated for Bakura's mouth and angst.
1. ch1 a darkened heart

((Author's note: I've written other stories, but since I have had them completed for a while, I decided to take them off for a while. I still have one left up and that is under the pen name of Morwen. Hope you enjoy Tears of the Sands.)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Blood trickled out of a smirk on the face of the pale shadow figure. His long white hair reflected the heat of the Egyptian sun. His piercing brown eyes were filled with adventure. He condescended out of the light into the damp and cryptic stairwell of the tomb. His pale fingers grasped the newly lit torch while his free hand slid over the hieroglyphics that were carved on the ancient walls. His pace slowed as he heard voices from below. He needed a plan to get out, if he could not find one; then he would be forced to kill them. Either way, he would win. His brown eyes darted about the corridor looking for a way to conceal himself. As he looked, he found a small crack in the wall. It was not large, but then again, it was big enough. With a swift and silent motion, the figure crawled into the black space. The voices rounded the corner and passed without a hint that someone also lay nearby.  
  
As the shadowy torso wriggled out of the hole, he felt the entire wall shift to the side. Without a second wind, he pushed it open. A dank odor arose from what lay within. He walked in and lifted the torch above his head lightening the room. A light blinded him for a moment then stopped. There were priceless treasures all about him. He laughed then dropped the torch as he danced about the room taking fistfuls of gold and jewels. Then his eyes fell on a strange object in the corner, a large golden circle with an eye in the middle. As he walked to it, it seemed to call to him, a strange want played in his mind. Here were all the riches he could carry, yet his heart yearned for this one item. His hands shook slightly as he bent down and reached for it. The ring glowed brightly as he placed it about his slender neck. His soul was filled with unending darkness and mysteries beyond his knowledge. His eyes darkened dramatically and he now was taken with new purpose. His new occupation was now lain before him; he was now a tomb robber. Not just any, he was Bakura, and he would do whatever it took to make himself feared  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
That had been many years ago, about 5000 to be closer; but the same spirit lived. Although he had no physical body of his own, his malice was still as strong as ever. His survival now depended on the Millennium Ring and a small innocent boy named Ryou. The boy's mind was so purely faultless and kind towards others. Now, he had an evil spirit known as Yami Bakura that lived within his mind, poisoning it with torture and pain. Bakura's own twisted thoughts often frightened the young boy, but he was too afraid to object to anything his alter ego said or did.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:  
  
The 1st period bell rang as a pale boy ran down the halls to his class. He was late. As he entered slowly the students all stared at him.  
  
"Bakura-chan? Why are you late today? And what is the cause of that horrible black eye?" The teacher asked sternly as she pushed the large framed glasses up on her nose.  
  
"My apologies Mrs. Henry, I um." he looked around and saw the cause of his tardiness sitting in the back row threatening him with a raised fist. Quickly he finished his answer, "I had forgotten my homework in my locker, and while I was running back to class I collided with an open locker door."  
  
Mrs. Henry shook her head. "Bakura, I did not assign any homework. I'd like to see you my room after school for detention. Please have a seat."  
  
The boy shuffled back to his seat between his friends Yugi and Joey. He didn't talk the rest of the class, and dared not look back to the one who had given him the black eye. He knew when to keep silent, his Yami had taught him that. The bell rung and the students all left their seats and walked out the door. In the hallway Ryou's friends caught up with him. A short boy with spiky hair spoke first.  
  
"Hey Bakura, so what really happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, hi Yugi. I'd rather not talk about it," Ryou said slowly. Then his eyes darted up, his favorite person in the whole world was walking towards him. The bully who had so graciously left his mark on Ryou's face. "Um, hey guys, I'd love to chat, but I'm going to be late for my next class, I'll see you later!"  
  
With that he ran off down the hall. 'Why do I run from my fears? Why can't I be more like my Yami? Then again, why doesn't he ever help me?' Questions flew through his mind as he sat through the rest of his classes on that horrible Thursday afternoon. He met with Mrs. Henry for detention. For what seemed to be hours, he sat writing his letter of apology to his teacher.  
  
Ryou walked through the door of his house and collapsed on the floor, too tired to move. He kicked the door closed and rolled his backpack away from him. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth. Ryou was about to close his eyes when an all familiar voice called to him from the staircase.  
  
"Hey baka! You home?"  
  
((Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. Story of course will move on after I collect my thoughts and maybe a few reviews. Please Review! If you do I'll give you Ryou! :::a shrill squeak is heard from the back::: hehe!)) 


	2. ch2 stirrings of the heart

((Author's note: I am so happy because I received my first review. A thousand hugs and a little present from me to you Yami Krissy! Here, you can have fun with Bakura no Yami. Just make sure you return him soon so I can have him help me on my homework! Please everyone keep reviewing!))  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ch2 Tears of the Sands:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey baka, you home?"  
  
Ryou shuddered as he thought of what was coming his way. He was pretty used to it, after all, who was he to stand up to his alter ego Bakura? 'I wonder what I did now?' His mind reeled back to think of any possibilities. He didn't leave directions for the meatloaf. Maybe that was it, or maybe it wasn't bloody enough for Bakura's taste. His Yami did have a habit of eating raw and practically living things. 'Yes, that must be it.'  
  
"Yes Bakura, I am home now," he answered almost in a whisper.  
  
The spirit leaned over the railing that overlooked the entryway of the house. "What is that nasty stuff that is in the refrigerator?" His tone darkened as he mentioned "stuff."  
  
"Um, meatloaf? Sorry if it isn't done to your liking, it's been in there for a couple days."  
  
"Ugh, no wonder I was sick. You'll pay for that baka!"  
  
"I always do," he silently muttered, "You did take it out of the plastic right?"  
  
"That was what the shiny stuff was. That's interesting." He left the railing and walked into his room mumbling about this thing he had recently discovered.  
  
Ryou sighed as he walked into the kitchen; his Yami had been at it again. The knives were out and the chocolate was poured all over the counter. Chocolate seemed to be a wonderful thing to the Spirit. He went through at least 3 bottles of Hershey's a week. Ra forbid if he ran out, poor Ryou would get the wrath of his Egyptian fury. Ryou had learned that lesson a while ago. He still had the scars to prove it. In his heart, the innocent boy knew that there had to be a tender side to his seemingly evil Yami. The time when Bakura had permitted him to go to the hospital when he was sick, and although the Spirit had liked scaring the nurses with the needles, he had still let Ryou go.  
  
Lately Ryou also became aware that his Yami would take over a lot more than he had in the past. As if he grew bolder with his presence. In the soul room, he would often utter words such as, 'the 7 Millennium Items,' 'Marik,' 'revenge,' and even the name 'Pharaoh.' These words seemed to echo in the dark halls of his soul. Since this new awakening in the Spirit, he dared not venture out of his own soul room in case he would get lost in the twisted mind of his Yami. The young boy often was concerned about him, but would never let his feelings for his Yami free. He was too afraid of the rejection and heart breaking that might follow.  
  
Ryou looked up to find Bakura staring at him curiously. "You seem lost in thought baka. You are going to get me some of those magic pills right? I don't like this new shiny shit anymore."  
  
Ryou stifled back a laugh and went to grab some medicine from the cabinet. He took out one and walked up the stairs to the awaiting Spirit, who had his hand greedily open. Ryou handed him the pill and Bakura gulped it down. Deciding that it was best to let the magic pill do its duty, Bakura headed again into his room. He looked back out to see his light staring again into nothingness.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bakura's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Strange, he never acts like this. Well, from what I've seen. Oh gods my stomach! Stupid shiny shit. Guess I should've waited for Baka to get home and tell me how to do it. What am I saying? I never wait. Oh dear Ra, I need to sleep. Marik is coming over to discuss his plans today. Can't have him here when I feel like vomiting.'  
  
With that he again looked out the door, his light had gone into his room and was busy scribbling down his homework. It seemed to Bakura that Ryou never did anything destructive or fun for that matter. He was always busy with some extra curriculum activity or tutoring people. 'Oh well, I need to sleep.'  
  
"Hey baka? If you hear a knock and a guy with sandy blonde hair comes to the door with a Millennium item in his hand let him in! I'm expecting company!"  
  
A quiet 'OK' was heard from the other room. With a smirk on his face, Bakura sank into his many black pillows and drifted off into his dreamless sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ryou's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Expecting company? Now who is trying to kill? This can't be good. Oh well, it's his business, not mine.' His focus again drifted to reality. And sadly that reality was school. Mrs. Henry had been so generous in giving him extra homework for the night. The homework wasn't so bad; it was facing the bully again that he was worried about. He couldn't afford another black eye. Suddenly he snapped back into the present. There was a knock on the door.  
  
((Author's note: Sorry to leave you hanging. So if you want more, please REVIEW!!! Thanks again to Yami Krissy!)) 


	3. ch3 a breaking heart

((Author's note: Thank you so much to Fatlazikat and her encouraging words. I have 4 reviews, this makes me extremely happy, and thus I shall write some more!))  
  
Black Sabre: It also occurred to me that I have forgotten to note my disclaimers. Bakura? Would you be so kind as to.  
  
Bakura: Hell no I'm not sayin nothin. Baka, you do it.  
  
Ryou: :::cowers in corner::: Yes Bakura. Black Sabre owns nothing.  
  
Bakura: :::smirks::: that is not too far from the truth.  
  
Black Sabre: Thank you Ryou. Bakura? No comments from the peanut gallery today. Now, on with the story.  
  
:::'Expecting company? Now who is trying to kill? This can't be good. Oh well, it's his business, not mine.' His focus again drifted to reality. And sadly that reality was school. Mrs. Henry had been so generous in giving him extra homework for the night. The homework wasn't so bad; it was facing the bully again that he was worried about. He couldn't afford another black eye. Suddenly he snapped back into the present. There was a knock on the door.:::  
  
:::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::::::::::::::::::::ch3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::General POV::::  
Ryou walked down the stairs from his room and immediately went to the door. He cautiously unlocked the door and much to his dismay found himself scared. 'Why should I be afraid? It's only a friend of my Yami, what is so terrifying about that? Other than he is a crazy psychotic tomb robber! How can anyone be worse?' His shaking hands turned the brass knob of the door and opened it prudently. On the other side of the door was a tall and handsome boy about his own age. He had sandy blonde hair, just as his Yami had said; but what caught Ryou's attention most, was the beautiful and mysterious lavender eyes.  
  
The pale young boy stood there unsure of what to say to this visitor. One part of him wanted to stay there and stare, but the other knew that his Yami would be very upset if he didn't alert him of his company. He decided to invite him in.  
  
"Please, come in and make yourself welcome. I will go and tell my Yami that you are here," Ryou said steadily trying not to make a bad impression.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
:::Ryou's POV:::  
  
His words were deep and captivating. My own thoughts are drifting as I walk up the stairs thinking of this handsome blonde. There was something about his eyes though. Those, perfect eyes.  
  
:::General POV:::  
  
Ryou quickly snapped himself back into reality and approached his Yami's door. Bakura was lounging on his bed surrounded by black pillows, his bare chest ever so slightly lifting and lowering. A tiny smirk placed carefully on his lips. 'I don't know if I want to wake him, he is usually in a terrible mood when I try and rouse him.' Then again, what choice did he have?  
  
He mustered as much courage as was possible in his innocent self then quietly let out a weak, "Yami?"  
  
The tomb robber leapt up with a dagger in hand with an icy cold glare chiseled on his face. After realization, his face began to soften to the small boy adjacent to him. A terrified Ryou stood there, pressing hard against the wall as if trying to sink in.  
  
"What do you want baka?" Bakura's face still grim.  
  
"Y..y..your. umm. g.guest is here," Ryou managed to say without bursting into tears. It had always scared him when his Yami was in such a mood.  
  
"Oh, thanks baka," Bakura stated coldly then turned and walked out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Ryou slid down the wall and drew his knees in around him. He could not hold it in this time. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he cried into his hands. Life was beginning to crush into all sides of him. There was no escape for him. He wanted it to end right there, right now. He looked across at the dagger that his Yami had dropped. As he reached for the weapon he heard something that caught his alertness.  
  
"And what of the young boy upstairs. what can we use him for?"  
  
((Author's note: sorry to leave you hanging, but I have to get ready for another cursed day of school. Later everyone. Please REVIEW!!! Give me a few encouraging notes and I'll have the next one up soon!)) 


	4. ch4 a confused heart

((Author's note: Oh I am so happy. You do not know how great it feels to have wonderful reviews from all of you! :::hands out cookies::: I love you all! Plus I have a surprise to all of those who are so conscientious and review.))  
  
Bakura: What is that supposed to mean? Yeah right, what surprise, she barely owns a toothbrush!  
  
Ryou: Shh. it's not nice to burst her energy bubble.  
  
Black Sabre: Oh Bakura!?  
  
Bakura: Oh shit, now what does she want?  
  
Black Sabre: Would you do me a favor? :::without waiting for an answer::: Great! Please hand these out to all of my faithful reviewers.  
  
Bakura: No I won't, and besides :::looks at Black Sabre's presents::: What the, hey these are...  
  
Ryou: PLUSHIE'S!!! :::grabs a few and starts to kiss them:::  
  
Black Sabre: awe that is adorable :::grabs camera while Ryou poses:::  
  
Bakura: whatever..:::hands out plushies to Yami Krissy, Nikou Kaiba, and darkangal322:::  
  
Ryou: Black Sabre owns nothing, especially because I have the plushies!!! :::cuddles with plushies:::  
  
::::::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands::::::::::::::::ch4::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ryou slid down the wall and drew his knees in around him. He could not hold it in this time. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he cried into his hands. Life was beginning to crush into all sides of him. There was no escape for him. He wanted it to end right there, right now. He looked across at the dagger that his Yami had dropped. As he reached for the weapon he heard something that caught his alertness.  
  
"And what of the young boy upstairs. what can we use him for?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::General POV:::  
  
Ryou stiffened and sat up slowly. He crawled to the doorway and looked down in the sitting area. His eyes were fixed on his Yami and his guest. Both were engaged deeply in conversation, because they didn't notice the soft and confused eyes of Ryou.  
  
"I was intending on leaving him out of this completely," Bakura confessed.  
  
"Not so fast Bakura, you mentioned that your hikari was friends with Yugi Motou, correct? Therefore, we can use this to our advantage. Besides, the way that he was looking at me, I'd say he has a very weak spirit. It would be all too easy to control his mind!" Marik started to laugh but then stopped as he felt the aura in Bakura rising with heated anger.  
  
"Ryou does not need to be involved with this. You can use your damn mind slaves for your dirty work for all I care!"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you care for him with a great portion of your black heart," Marik retorted.  
  
Ryou sucked in air quietly and his heart started to beat faster. 'My Yami... cares for me?' A brief wave of happiness rushed through his mind and soul. For a moment, he felt as if lifted on a cloud; but the spell was broken.  
  
Bakura's eyes slanted angrily and his voice sharpened as the blade on flesh, "I said that I didn't want to use that simple-minded baka! Now on with your plan, my patience is running out very quickly; and when my patience runs out, you are as good as in the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Temper temper, you almost remind me of myself. Now do we have an agreement? You must lure Yugi into the designated place, and I will hold up my end of the bargain. Oh and by the way, your hikari is most attractive." An amused chuckle escaped his throat. With that he turned and walked out the door.  
  
The young boy on the top floor felt tears again swelling in his brown eyes. His pale hands clenched at his side tight. 'I will never let them hurt Yugi. I must find a way to stop them; but how? Who am I to challenge them?' His thoughts were interrupted by a growl above him as he lay on his stomach. Ryou looked up and gasped.  
  
"Yami please! I didn't mean..."  
  
((Author's note: Sorry it was so short. If you guys review, I promise to make them longer. Please REVIEW!!!)) 


	5. ch5 a bleeding heart

((Author's note: Wow, I never even expected to get this many REVIEWS. This is awesome! I knew there was a method to my madness. Thank you all again. Oh and special thanks to Viva Rose, darkangal322, and Thehikariwholovesbishis ))  
  
Bakura: I'm keeping this short so we can get on with the story. Before my hikari gets back with his damn Plushies. Oh Ra I hate my life sometimes. Anyway, Black Sabre owns nothing. Zip, Zilch, Nada. Oh and. um. Viva Rose? What do you mean that Ryou is cute?... Am I not incredibly irresistible?! :::goes off and pouts in corner:::  
  
::::::::::::::::::::Previously On Yu-Gi-Oh!..erm. sorry, just wanted to say that:::::::::::::  
  
The young boy on the top floor felt tears again swelling in his brown eyes. His pale hands clenched at his side tight. 'I will never let them hurt Yugi. I must find a way to stop them; but how? Who am I to challenge them?' His thoughts were interrupted by a growl above him as he lay on his stomach. Ryou looked up and gasped.  
  
"Yami please! I didn't mean..."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Warning::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
This chapter contains abuse. This is a warning, so you can view at your own risk. Thanks. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands::::::::::::::::ch5:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Get up damnit!" Bakura commanded.  
  
Ryou obeyed and had just looked at his Yami's eyes when a sharp pain filled his right cheek. Ryou gasped and fell to the floor. Blood trickled down his face. The vital essence slipped into his mouth and he sobbed.  
  
"Please stop Yami!"  
  
He felt himself being pulled back up for the second blow. Each time he collapsed on the floor he was hauled back up to his feet to meet the same fate as before. A faint whispering "please" slipped out of his mouth; and after the 7th blow, Ryou lost track and began to go numb. Tears mixed with blood; blood mixed with hate. He hated his Yami; yet there was nothing that he could do to stop him. Ryou felt helpless, his mind went in and out of reality. One moment he was seeing light, then another he would see nothing but darkness.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, the beatings stopped. Ryou felt the numbness fade away only to be replaced by hell. He burned and froze at the same time, there was blood all over; and he couldn't move from the spot that his Yami had left him. His white hair drenched in red. Salty tears stung his wounded cheeks as they fell. His brown eyes cast downward as he sobbed on the floor. Darkness overtook him as he sobbed. The last thing he heard was the sound of his pounding heart ready to burst from his chest.  
  
Bakura stood looking out the window emotionless. Dark clouds loomed over Domino City and the sound of thunder rolled in the distance across the sea. He had heard Ryou's pleas, but still he was too furious that he had listened to his conversation. Had he not shown his hikari that he meant business from the start? What made him care? Could Marik be right about using him? Questions attacked his mind as he stared at the coming mist. Soon he felt himself drifting back into his twisted memories once again..  
  
::::::Bakura's thoughts::::::  
  
Word had spread throughout Egypt about a new tomb robber. The Pharaoh's crypts were being plundered; even the most heavily guarded ones. Bakura sensed fear in the eyes of the passing people. No one had expected him of the raiding because he never left evidence. His act was so clean; he could fool the Egyptian hounds. Not even the Pharaoh's own soldiers suspected him. Oh Ra, he was rich beyond compare. The Black Marketers paid top price for the artifacts; Bakura never accepted any less. Of course, if they tried to cheat with him, they ended up dead on the spot. His black heart never once thinking pity for the soul. He remembered every scream and cry from the people he had slaughtered. Men, women, children, he didn't care. A life was a life, and the blood on his hands pleased him.  
  
As he lowered himself through the secret entrance of a tomb, he noticed the hieroglyphics on the pillar beside him. They depicted the ancient creatures that started the well known Shadow Games. Bakura had never seen a game before but found himself attracted to the scene below him. He looked from the pillar he rested on down the floor below. There were giant stone tablets standing without support facing each other. Monsters seemed to come to life and battle one another doing as their master bid. A voice was heard and a new tablet was raised, and a giant red dragon emerged from it. The beast attacked and everything began to crumble. Suddenly Bakura was aware of the stones beneath him giving way. The pillar on which he rested began to crack and he lost his balance. This sent him falling through the darkness his last thoughts was the fast approaching ground.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::General POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bakura snapped out of his memories to hear a soft moan coming from the hallway. He looked at his own hands, still covered in Ryou's blood. His dark brown eyes focused on the limp body in the hallway. His clothes were ripped and saturated in vital essence. Before Bakura could catch himself, he had picked up the fragile boy and was carrying him to his hikari's room. He laid the wounded boy on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He soaked a washcloth in warm water and returned to the Ryou's side. Bakura wanted to stop but found something was standing in his way. He couldn't figure out the feeling, but he continued to wipe away the dried blood.  
  
Ryou began to stir, and before he opened his eyes, Bakura had left his side. Ryou looked down at his hands and saw a washcloth in one of them. He naturally touched his face to find that most of the blood was gone. 'I don't remember doing this.' He let out a quiet gasp as he thought of his Yami again. Oh how he hated him still for doing this to him. He felt his anger swelling in his hand. He wanted to die right then, right there. Still he could not find the strength lift himself out of his bed. 'Bed? When did I, how could I?' As he wondered the possibilities, his eyes wandered to the door. He saw his Yami standing looking at the place that he had lain. The blood at his feet.  
  
"Could this be what my Yami did back in Egypt? Is this how those poor people felt as he raised the knife to end their lives?" Ryou thought out loud.  
  
"Yes, in fact the look in your eyes reminded me so much of all of them. The fear. The blood. The pleas for mercy. Yes, that is exactly how they felt," his voice stated heartless and insensitive.  
  
Ryou gasped at the sudden response of his Yami. He didn't know whether to talk or not. He didn't want to talk to him. He hated his Yami; but he wanted to know why.  
  
"Yami?" his meek voice asked.  
  
"What?" the almost dead utterance sounded.  
  
"Why did you kill all of those people so long ago?"  
  
Silence answered him; he heard a faint mumble from the Spirit. Then silence followed. Ryou was about to give up when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He looked at the door and saw his Yami walking towards the bed where he lay. Softly he sat on the end of the bed and looked intently into the innocent eyes.  
  
"Do you really wish to know?" Bakura asked spiritless.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know Yami. I guess because I care." Bakura tensed at his response. Ryou? Care? But why? And how? Before he could think anymore he felt the soft hands of his hikari touch his arm. He looked into Ryou's eyes. They were filled with tears, his white hair surrounding his face. He looked like an angel.  
  
((Author's note: Wow, that was a longer one at least. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please REVIEW!!!)) 


	6. ch6 a torn heart

((Author's note: Oh wow, I am so excited that you guys liked it! Well, here is the next chapter, I'll let the boys say the thank you's.))  
  
Bakura- :::rolls his eyes, then looks at the list::: OK, first off..  
  
Ryou- NO NO NO! You can't just say that. You need to feel the love that comes to you!  
  
Bakura- :::starts choking::: L...Love?!  
  
Ryou- Yep, just follow my lead. OK. Ready Yami?  
  
Bakura- :::starts to snarl and growl like wild animal:::  
  
Ryou- Great! Thank you so much to the ever loved Yami Krissy. Also I would like to thank in warmest regards, the wonderful hikariwholovesbishis.  
  
Bakura- That's it? I could've done...  
  
Ryou- Wait! This is the best part. Then you have to..:::whispers something in his Yami's ear::::  
  
Bakura- WHAT? No, I absolutely refuse! NO NO and NO!  
  
Ryou- It's not that bad. Here, watch this. Takes both reviewers hands in his and kisses them. :::he smiles and then looks at a very sick looking Bakura:::  
  
Bakura- :::growls then straightens slightly.::: Nikou Kaiba, I want to thank you from the bottom of my blackened soul. :::Takes her hand and kisses it. ::: There! I did it! Now can we move on!?  
  
Ryou- On with the story! Good job Yami, I'm so proud of you! :::Bakura stalks off mumbling:::  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::POY ((previously on Yu-gi- oh!)):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know Yami. I guess because I care." Bakura tensed at his response. Ryou? Care? But why? And how? Before he could think anymore he felt the soft hands of his hikari touch his arm. He looked into Ryou's eyes. They were filled with tears, his white hair surrounding his face. He looked like an angel.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::::::::::Ch6:::::::::::::::::Slight YAOI mentioning::::  
  
Bakura looked at his hands. They were still stained from Ryou's blood. Yet, this blood was different. Instead of hatred towards his actions, he felt confusion and innocence. Again he stared into the chocolate pools of his hikari's eyes. Framed gently with a frosty tear that started to fall down his reddened cheek. For the first time in Bakura's history, he felt guilty. Guilty that he had done this to a boy who had always cared for him. He began to lose himself in his thoughts.  
  
"Yami?" An almost leery voice broke the silence.  
  
Bakura stared downwards, almost afraid to face this angel. Himself a demon, a creature of darkness, found himself scared to speak. What had he to be fearful of? He was a tomb robber. An Egyptian with high reputation, well for a thief at least. Maybe it was the way that Ryou was looking at him right now. The face that he could not stand any longer. It was the expression of pity. He felt himself tense and he started to back away from the bed. The blood in his hands seemed to scream out. His mind raced and his heart quickened. Before he could stop himself he was running as fast as he could out of the door.  
  
He didn't know where he would go, but he had to find some place to rid himself of these thoughts. And Ryou. His past was beginning to haunt him. 'Why?! After so many years of pleasing myself with their blood am I just now feeling the pain?!' Darkened memories surrounded the path in front of him. Spirits of the long lost victims screamed through the mists. Every rain drop seemed to mock his steps. Bakura did not know where his feet would lead him.  
  
Lightning lit up the sky, and the thunder shook the very ground beneath his muddy shoes. His white hair clinging to his face as he ran. The rain fell harder feeling as tiny stones upon his aching body. He looked again to his hands. The blood was still there. He started to rub his hands together to rid himself of the stains, but he couldn't. Although the crimson came off, he still felt it burning in his palms and fingertips. He dodged street cars and buses, ran across lawns, trampled through flower beds, leapt over walls. When his mind let him stop, he found himself staring at the vast and endless ocean.  
  
::::General POV in Ryou's house:::  
  
Ryou watched as his Yami's face grew strangely grim. He cried out softly to stop him from turning away, but it was too late. He had run out of the door with a look of pain upon him. Ryou felt as if he had said something wrong and began to berate himself for anything that he could have done. Then his mind thought harder. 'Yami had looked as if something or someone had hurt him.'  
  
Without another word, Ryou threw off his bed sheets and leapt out of bed. He put his shoes on and tied them hurriedly. Within a second, his feet were sliding across the wood floor and stopped at the door. He looked out the window.  
  
"Oh joys, it's raining."  
  
The door shut after him with a slam. His tiny feet racing across the streets and his eyes searching for any way his Yami might have gone. There was no sign of him. 'He could be anywhere!' Ryou began to run, he didn't know where, he didn't know why, but he ran. Rain stung his burning cheeks. The dried blood started to rinse slowly out of his ivory hair. Lightning struck the ground a few hundred feet away from him causing the lights to spark and flicker. The thunder grew louder and he suddenly felt alone, cold, and frightened. His cinnamon eyes widened in fear. He suddenly stopped his pursuit and looked around. Ryou found himself along the coast looking towards a solitary figure off in the distance. It was his Yami.  
  
Ryou felt his already tired and aching legs run faster than they had ever moved. He looked in horror as he watched a sudden burst of lightning strike the ground right next to the Spirit. When the sparks had faded, there was no sign of his Yami anywhere. Ryou ran to the spot he had last seen him. His eyes searching below into the jagged coastline. No trace of him anywhere. Ryou fell to his knees and began to beat the soaking earth beneath him. Tears flowing uncontrollably. His white hair disheveled and knotted clung to his face. He gasped for breath between sobs holding his knees to his chest.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows and approached the pathetic boy. His own hands shaking as he advanced toward him. A certain feeling of guilt overcame him again. 'How can I be feeling like this for this boy. This angel?' His own trembling hands reached out behind the boy. He felt the boy jump as he enclosed his arms around his delicate form. Bakura turned his hikari to face him. Both met each other's gaze with fear. Ryou gasped as he beheld his Yami kneeling before him. Suddenly, Ryou felt himself squeeze his Spirit with such force that it made Bakura gulp for air. The hikari let go awaiting a blow to his already injured face and braced for it. But the impact never came. Instead a light touch on his chin begged him to look up. His gaze fixed on the ever strange face of his Yami. It was calm, unlike any expression he had seen before.  
  
Bakura returned the intent stare back to the fragile figure in front of him. His tangled hair fell behind his ears gently. 'Ra, he is an angel. A perfect being.' He brought his face closer to his hikari and soon found his quivering lips.  
  
"I won't hurt you ever again. I swear it by the gods," Bakura whispered softly.  
  
The Spirit filled the space between them and tasted the sweet lips of his angel. He felt the angelic being suck in air in surprise, but soon relaxed and began to kiss him back. The two wrapped in each other's arms, sharing their passions for one another. The lightning flashing everywhere, the thunder roaring about them, but not even nature could break this spell.  
  
A shadowed figure sat nearby watching the change of heart play into his hands.  
  
"Perfect Bakura. Perfect."  
  
((Author's note: Well, I couldn't leave it as a happy ending now could I? I'm sorry, I felt so happy when I was writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys think! Please REVIEW!!!)) 


	7. ch7 a strained heart

((Author's note: Hello again. I love hearing that my story is loved. :::chokes back tears::: The only joy I find is in my writing; and now it is being appreciated by fellow literature lovers! Oh I am so happy. Oh and make sure you read the bottom note. Thanks! ))  
  
Bakura- That's sad.  
  
Ryou- What's sad?  
  
Bakura- :::Points upwards towards "Author's note."::: Poor Black Sabre. Only joy is in writing.  
  
Ryou- Awe, Yami, do you feel bad for her?  
  
Bakura- :::still stares at "Author's note" and seems to be lost in thought.:::: Poor Black Sabre.  
  
Ryou- :::quietly tiptoes out of room and closes the door::: OK, well since my Yami is in a state of pity for our Black Sabre, I guess I'll say the thank you's! :::blows kisses out to the reviewers::: Thank you so much To Yami Krissy, Nikou Kaiba, Shadow Spirit2 and Thehikariwholovesbishis. Wow, that is a really long name. I'm going to give you a nickname. How about? :::ponders for a while and scratches head::: Aha! I got it! I am going to call you..bishi girl! Erm... what is a bishi? :::looks at bishi girl::: Please tell me! OK, now onto the story!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::POY::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The Spirit filled the space between them and tasted the sweet lips of his angel. He felt the angelic being suck in air in surprise, but soon relaxed and began to kiss him back. The two wrapped in each other's arms, sharing their passions for one another. The lightning flashing everywhere, the thunder roaring about them, but not even nature could break this spell.  
  
A shadowed figure sat nearby watching the change of heart play into his hands.  
  
"Perfect Bakura. Perfect."  
  
::::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::ch7::::::::::::  
  
:::Bakura's POV:::  
  
'Ra he tastes like honey. His lips are like satin. Oh gods, your skin is so soft. Must have more!'  
  
::::::::::General POV:::::::::  
  
Ryou felt himself being pulled into complete bliss. His Yami did care for him. There was a glowing purple aura around their bodies as they kissed. Bakura took the fragile form in front of him and lifted it up to deepen the passion. The young boy slipped his arms around Bakura's neck, contributing in his own weak way to the moment. Ryou wanted this energy to last forever, no for eternity. He was feeling for the first time a wanted love. He had had many boyfriends' before, but they had only wanted him for his body. Not his soul.  
  
Bakura tensed and broke the kiss. He held Ryou to his own wet body and looked frantically around the shore line. He felt a presence. One that was disturbing the moment of fire he was sharing with his hikari. This infuriated him to no extent. Whoever it was would pay and pay dearly. Perhaps a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm. 'Not a bad idea, I was meaning to add a few more anyway. Whoever you are, you will be my first victim.' Bakura slightly chuckled in Ryou's hair, which muffled his ever so famous laugh.  
  
"Ryou? I am going to have to ask you to wait for now. I hate to do this to you, but I feel a strong aura lurking around. I need to deal with this now. Wait for me."  
  
"I will wait for you. I would wait for you till the end of the world, Yami," his angelic voice warmly added.  
  
"Bakura, call me Bakura."  
  
Ryou stood still, not knowing what to say. His Yami had just given him permission to call him by his true name. Bakura seemed to feel his conflict for he again scooped his hikari into a burning and erratic kiss.  
  
"I won't be long my Angel," Bakura stated quickly.  
  
Ryou watched as his counterpart ran from the shore line. Ryou felt light-headed and wanted to fly. He would wait; he would wait for his Bakura. 'Bakura.' His Yami's name formed on his lips. He began to twirl around in the rain, his face in a beaming smile. His small feet dancing about in puddles as his head lifted to meet the blackened sky. The rains streamed down his face, wiping all remaining tears and blood away. He felt clean, wanted, and just perfect. Ryou stopped dancing and just stood with the rain pouring down over his already soaking body. His striped light blue shirt clasped to his lean frame.  
  
Bakura continued to search around the stormy city. The lights had gone out long before with the lightning. Darkness. Fortunately he was accustomed to blackness, and it didn't bother him. In fact, he liked being in the lack of light; he could use it to his advantage on this presence that he felt. His eyes suddenly snapped up, there was a dark figure in the alley. He began to advance on this shape. Bakura stopped halfway down the alley way upon hearing a cry pierce the silence. 'That cry, so familiar.'  
  
"Ryou!" he gasped.  
  
A large hand clamped down over his mouth. Bakura instinctively elbowed the figure in the gut; or at least what he thought was the gut. Unfortunately, he discovered that there were more than he had originally thought. 'Damn, I need to get to Ryou!' His mind cried out. He would have made another attempt to free himself if he hadn't felt a heavy hard object smack him broadside sending him to the ground. He gulped for the air that had just been knocked out of him. He felt himself being lifted up and slammed into the wall for good measure.  
  
"That's enough, he can't do any damage now," a cold and dark voice said.  
  
"Who...are.. you?" Bakura managed to whisper hoarsely.  
  
"Oh Bakura, you don't know me? I thought by sure that Marik would have told you. I'm hurt."  
  
Bakura regained the air in his lungs. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Temper. Temper," the evil voice laughed menacingly.  
  
"What have you done with." he stopped short, not wanting to give any feelings towards Ryou away. 'Ryou, I will protect you.' His thoughts flew about his dark mind.  
  
"It won't help you to think to yourself." The cloaked figure stepped into Bakura's view and unveiled himself.  
  
"Malik! Damn you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Oh good you do remember then. How wonderful. No it wouldn't do you much good to send me there; after all, I have lived there most of my life. It's quite lovely there this time of year I must say though," Malik evilly mentioned.  
  
"Let me go you damn Shadow goons! I swear Malik; I will wring your no good filthy neck! No, that would be too painless."  
  
"Oh come now, why all the tension between us? I thought my mindless little Marik told you my proposition."  
  
"Proposition? With you? I'd rather give up all of the Millennium Items! Ha!"  
  
"That can be arranged!" Malik shouted bitterly.  
  
"Touch those Items, I'll cut your rod off; and I don't mean the Millennium one either!"  
  
Malik signaled to one of the cloaked thugs, and a small boy was dragged into the alley. His face was yanked up to meet Bakura's eyes. It was Ryou. He could hear the small boy's sobs being choked back. Oh how he wanted to kill everyone who ever laid eyes on him.  
  
'I won't ever hurt you again Ryou, nor will I let anyone else touch you. Not as long as I live.' He said through the Ring to his hikari. Ryou seemed to understand, for he nodded.  
  
"So Bakura, are you willing to hear the terms?" Malik sneered.  
  
"As ready as I'll be you son of a bitch."  
  
((Author's note: Wow. I hated to break up that perfect moment. I decided to end on Bakura's bad mouth too. How original. Please REVIEW as always! I love you guys. Oh and speaking of which. I was wondering who to include in my story. So in your REVIEW, if you could give me a list of the names you want to have me include somehow in my story; I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks!)) 


	8. ch8 a bruised heart

((Author's note: Well, I've actually had this one written out before I sent the last chapter to the dart board. Ha ha. Well, I hope you enjoy everyone. Thank you guys so much for your REVIEWS!))  
  
Ryou-:::comes in dancing to music:::  
  
Bakura-:::obviously disgusted::: What the hell are you listening to?  
  
Ryou-:::keeps dancing and doesn't miss a beat::: I'm listening to Funker Vogt!  
  
Bakura- Fucker what?  
  
Ryou- Watch your mouth Bakura, it's FUNKER VOGT! Very awesome industrial band. ((Truthfully))  
  
Bakura- Ah. :::turns on Urban Tragedies:::  
  
Black Sabre- What the hell?! I can't think! :::Walks down the stairs to find some very aggressive dancers in the room.::: This is like Battle of the Bands in my own living room! SHUT UP!!!  
  
:::silence.. cricket chirps:::  
  
Black Sabre- That's better. Bakura be a dear and say the disclaimer and thank you's.  
  
Bakura- :::waits until she leaves, then gives her the double barrel...Then is slapped smartly on the hands by Ryou:::  
  
Ryou- That's not nice.  
  
Bakura- Fine, fine. Black Sabre owns nothing. Oh yeah, and thank you's go to... Um.. thehikariwholovesbishis.  
  
Ryou- That's Bishi Girl! Yeah! You REVIEWED! :::huggles bishi girl:::  
  
Bakura- Yeah, whatever. Also thanks go to darkangal322 oh and ... Nikou Kaiba. whoa. WHAT THE HELL?! You want that good for nothing Pharaoh in this story?! I don't mind Kaiba or Joey that much... but that... that... stupid baka? :::slams head on desk and mutters Egyptian curses::::  
  
Ryou- Bakura that's not nice. Yami is very cool and you know it. Besides... I think it might be fun to have Yami in our story. What do you think Black Sabre?  
  
Black Sabre- We'll see, I need a few more reviews so I can know for sure who all is going to be in this.  
  
Bakura- :::gets on the ground and grovels before REVIEWERS::: Please.. anyone but that Pharaoh! Please!?  
  
:::::::::::::::POY::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So Bakura, are you willing to hear the terms?" Malik sneered.  
  
"As ready as I'll be you son of a bitch."  
  
::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::::ch8:::::::::  
  
"Glad to hear," Malik retorted in jest.  
  
"First hear mine. I want you to let Ryou go. Don't involve him in any of our plot," Bakura demanded.  
  
"Why is this? Could it be the most notorious tomb robber of Ancient Egypt is growing soft?" With that he broke into his evil laugh.  
  
"No! It's just that I don't want to have a worthless and weak boy in our presence while we get rid of that damn Pharaoh. I'm assuming that is what you want from me? To get rid of the destined Pharaoh, so you can put your own ass on the throne?"  
  
"Well, that is part of it; but I do have a job for this.. worthless and weak boy... In fact, I mean to use him for a very good reason."  
  
"What is it?" Bakura snapped.  
  
"I can't have this boy ruining our plans by warning the Pharaoh now can I? Therefore, I will control his weak mind and make him do my dirty work for me. Got it tomb robber?"  
  
"Malik! I will have none of this!"  
  
"Oh, but Bakura, you have no say in this. Strings!"  
  
A mindless Rare Hunter moved out of the shadows and promptly knocked Bakura out. Malik chuckled to himself then faced the small boy who stood in shock.  
  
"I never needed Bakura. It's you, who I am interested in," his voice somehow softened with an evil twist to it. With that he claimed Ryou's mouth with his own. The young boy resisted and bit Malik's tongue hard, partially biting his own in the process. Malik jumped back with a growl and swiftly slapped his cheek.  
  
"Bastard! You will learn respect for me! I am your Master now!" Another painful slap followed his words.  
  
Ryou collapsed fully into the arms that held him up. He cautiously looked up into the face who now glared at him. His bloody cheeks again began their burning. Malik's eyes seemed to singe his pale skin. Ryou hated him. Hated him for breaking the joyful moment with Bakura; hated him for hurting Bakura.  
  
Malik grabbed Ryou by the hair and dragged him down the wet streets towards his lair. He would have fun with this boy tonight. He motioned for his followers to chain Bakura up and haul him along. Again he laughed cruelly. The lightning still flashed and the thunder still shook the earth. Under perfect disguise of darkness, Malik made his escape without a trace.  
  
"I will help you Ryou. Don't lose your heart!"  
  
With that the cloaked figure vanished into the night.  
  
((Author's note: Sorry it's so short. But I really have to get this story some more chapters to appease you guys! You are like a pack of ravenous wolves. Please REVIEW! Oh yeah, and by the way, do you want longer or more chapters? Let me know in your REVIEW'S!)) 


	9. ch9 a broken heart

((Author's note: Wow, I have 30 REVIEWS. I'm so happy. :::huggles Bakura and Ryou; receives death glare from Bakura::: This is great. Thanks to everyone! I love you guys! Keep up the REVIEWS!!!))  
  
Bakura- :::brushes himself off::: That's sick, I've been hugged one too many times.  
  
Ryou- Awe, it wasn't that bad was it? :::receives another death glare from Bakura::: Oh, I guess it is. Can I give you one more hug?  
  
Bakura- No.  
  
Ryou- :::looks into Bakura's angry slanted eyes with big chibi eyes. Bottom lip quivers in pouty expression:::  
  
Bakura- NO! MUST RESIST! AH! Can't help it, he's too cute. :::hugs Ryou:::  
  
Black Sabre- Too cute. OK guys. We have a new REVIEWER. Make her feel welcome.  
  
Bakura- :::laughs to himself::: My pleasure.  
  
Ryou- OHIYA Dragon's Venom! Welcome to our little angsty fic.  
  
Bakura- Yes... welcome. :::plays with knife in his hands.:::  
  
Ryou- No! You can't! She's a good one. You can send someone to the Shadow Realm if a flame comes. :::Please for your sake, no FLAMES!:::  
  
Bakura- YES!  
  
Black Sabre- What have you done Ryou?  
  
Ryou- :::gulps::: Um.. thanks everyone for REVIEWING. Black Sabre own nothing.  
  
Bakura- Oh, before I forget I have a thank you also.  
  
Black Sabre and Ryou- WHAT?!  
  
Bakura- don't get used to it, but this Thank You belongs to Nikou Kaiba for taking that ignorant bastard, Yami, off her list. Thanks. I owe you. Please continue the story now.  
  
:::::::::::::POY::::::::::::::::  
  
Malik grabbed Ryou by the hair and dragged him down the wet streets towards his lair. He would have fun with this boy tonight. He motioned for his followers to chain Bakura up and haul him along. Again he laughed cruelly. The lightning still flashed and the thunder still shook the earth. Under perfect disguise of darkness, Malik made his escape without a trace.  
  
"I will help you Ryou. Don't lose your heart!"  
  
With that the cloaked figure vanished into the night.  
  
:::::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::::::::::ch9:::::::::Woohoo!:::::::::::::::  
  
Darkness surrounded Ryou's already clouded eyes. He knew that he would be hurting in a little bit; but right now he was numb to Malik's inflicted pain. He could hear Malik's cruel voice echoing around him. Ryou was scared, but more for Bakura. Ever since being thrown into the dark room he had not once heard him. 'Where am I?' Ryou's mind wondered. He felt alone; his soul room was empty without Bakura. The Ring must have been taken from him. 'I'm sorry Bakura; I tried to wait for you.' With that Ryou burst into tears once more.  
  
:::General POV in Bakura's cell:::  
  
"Where the hell am I and why do I hurt so badly? I haven't felt this weak since being trampled by a chariot back in Egypt! Ryou? Ryou?! Where are you?" His voice was silenced by a door opening in the opposite end of the room from him.  
  
"You don't need to yell too loudly, no one can hear you."  
  
"Malik! What have you done with Ryou?"  
  
"He is safe; but I can't say that for you. After all, you seem to be messing up my plans all the time," Malik sneered.  
  
"What plans of yours have I messed with?" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Plenty, one is that I could've had the Pharaoh in my clutches by now; if it wasn't for you having beaten up Ryou."  
  
Bakura's stomach twisted and he doubled over in pain from the memory. "How did you know," he choked.  
  
"Please Bakura, you think that Ryou hasn't mentioned that?" Malik lied.  
  
"Ryou has told you? What else has he said?!" Bakura pleaded.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but I think that Ryou's love for you has been completely wiped away. After all, you failed to save him from me. I thought you said that you would never hurt him again? Well, looks like that's the last lie that he'll hear from you." Malik laughed mercilessly at the pain he was causing for Bakura. With that he turned and shut the door.  
  
"Ryou, I don't blame you for hating me. You are better off without me. I should've never brought you into this mess," he silently confessed to the darkness.  
  
::::::General POV in Ryou's cell:::::::  
  
Ryou's sobs had been reduced to tiny whimpers. He now sat alone with his legs drawn up about him. His head jerked up upon hearing the door open. He could not make out a face, just a figure. A blinding light lit up the room. Ryou's eyes dilated to accustom the new brightness. He fixed his gaze on the figure. It was Malik.  
  
"I am very glad you woke up. I was beginning to think that my mind slaves had hurt you too badly. Sorry for the bruises; I didn't quite mean it to go that far."  
  
"It's all right. Where is Bakura?!"  
  
Malik's fake smile formed into a smirk. "He's in another room. He'll heal in time from me. Though I'm not sure about the pain that you caused him. He seemed rather upset about you not waiting for him."  
  
"Oh gods, I never meant to leave him," Ryou choked back tears.  
  
"Of course you didn't; but I don't think he will ever listen to you again," Malik faked a consoling attitude.  
  
"He must hate me. Oh Bakura I'm so sorry!"  
  
"My poor Ryou, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Not unless you can change the past."  
  
Malik walked over to the fragile form crouching in the corner and lifted him into an embrace. He sat back down with Ryou in his lap and cradled him in his arms. Ryou broke into tears once more as he leaned his head into Malik. 'Perfect.' Malik thought to himself.  
  
:::General POV Bakura's room:::  
  
Bakura sat chained to the wall in darkness crying softly to himself.  
  
"I threw it all away. I'm so sorry Ryou; I never meant it to end this way! Now that Ryou hates me, there is nothing left for me to live for."  
  
As if on cue, a door opened. In the doorway a mind slave of Malik's stood. He didn't know which one; they all looked the same to him. The rare hunter threw something in Bakura's direction and it skidded to a halt at his feet. The door was shut. Bakura fumbled in the darkness and felt something cold. It was sharp.  
  
"Forgive me Ryou for loving you."  
  
((Author's note: OK guys. REVIEW! Don't hate me for ending it here!)) 


	10. ch10 a reunited heart

((Author's note: Awe, you guys really do care about Bakura. This is so cute. :::nudges Bakura::: isn't it? :::receives another death glare::: Anyway. Thank you guys so much for REVIEWING as usual!))  
  
Ryou- :::looks at all of the REVIEWS::: Wow, there are a lot of Bakura/Ryou fans out there. Hmm. Pretty neat. I feel so loved.  
  
Bakura- :::looks over his hikari's shoulder to read REVIEWS. His eyes fall on Nikou Kaiba's REVIEW for ch. 8.::: Poor Bakura? Someone actually felt bad for me. Muahahahaha! Eat that Malik!!!  
  
Ryou- :::smacks forehead::: yes some do care. She's not the only one. Check all these out.  
  
Bakura- :::reads all 30+::: Great Ra! Where do they all come from? Black Sabre's only put out 9 chapters.. that's 30+...umm.. times.. Awe shit. I don't do math. This is why I got my degree.. in tomb robbing. Muahahaha, evil schools. They should all be sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Ryou- I would have to agree sometimes.  
  
Black Sabre- Most definitely. Now on with the story!  
  
Ryou- Yes, and big hugs to all who REVIEWED!!!  
  
Bakura- oh gods, no more hugs. :::Sees big cloud of raging fangirls running towards him shouting obscene things.::: Start the chapter! START IT DAMN IT!!! :::runs and hides:::  
  
:::::::POY::::::  
  
As if on cue, a door opened. In the doorway a mind slave of Malik's stood. He didn't know which one; they all looked the same to him. The rare hunter threw something in Bakura's direction and it skidded to a halt at his feet. The door was shut. Bakura fumbled in the darkness and felt something cold. It was sharp.  
  
"Forgive me Ryou for loving you."  
  
:::::::::Tears of the Sands::::::::ch10::::::::Wow! Double digits!!!::::::::  
  
:::::General POV in Ryou's room::::::::  
  
Malik felt Ryou's warm body pressed against his own. 'Ra, he is so perfect. I could stay like this forever.' His mind wandered as he felt the heat passing through his own form. Suddenly Ryou tensed.  
  
Ryou jerked his head up and met Malik's eyes with fear. He had felt something sharp in his side. Not physically, but emotionally.  
  
"Bakura! Something has happened to Bakura!" Ryou screamed. Before Malik could stop the boy, Ryou had darted out of the room through the open door that Malik had accidentally left open. 'Damn it.' Malik mumbled. 'Damn you Bakura.'  
  
Ryou ran through the warehouse, not knowing where to go. His path was blinded by his stinging tears. He sped in and out of open doors, passing Malik's rare hunters. Chocolate eyes suddenly fixed on an iron door that was left with only a crack opened. His hands shook as he pushed the heavy door open. Darkness. He felt around for a light switch; his hands fumbled in the dark. Ryou clasped onto a small switch. Instinctively, he flicked it up. Once more, his eyes dilated to the sudden brightness. Chocolate pools fell upon a still form in a dark corner. Their hands were bound to the wall as were his legs. Ryou gasped. It was Bakura.  
  
The humidity was so thick, it could be cut with a blade. The warm air was drenched in the smell of fresh blood. A knife so innocently imbedded in Bakura's side. Blood surrounded his lifeless body. His crimson stained head hung against his chest; hiding his face. The body just slightly propped against the wall, enough to support a sitting position.  
  
Ryou stood aghast for a few moments, not knowing what to do. He felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder. He didn't need to look up. He knew it was Malik. Ryou knew Malik was about to say something; but he ran to his Yami's side. Ryou lifted up Bakura's chin to meet his own eyes. Tears framed his sorrowful eyes as he looked at Bakura's face. The young boy found himself kissing the lips of the Spirit.  
  
"Bakura, I love you. I always will," Ryou choked out. Every part of his body screamed out for mercy. His lips trembling as he let his tears fall without restraint. He let his salty tears fall onto Bakura's head. Ryou held the lifeless form to his own body. There was still warmth emitting from Bakura. A sigh was heard from behind him. He dared not look at Malik; he hated him. Then, a movement suddenly awoke Ryou's alertness. A small groan was heard from the body beneath him. Bakura's eyes gradually slit open, showing a dull and rustic brown.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Oh Ra thank you!" Ryou screamed out.  
  
"Ryou, what are you doing here? I am in the Shadow Realm. No, it can't be. You are here; this must be heaven. Oh gods you look beautiful."  
  
"Shh..you must rest. I am here; I will take care of you."  
  
"I love you Ryou; I'm so sorry for not.."  
  
His words ended with a deepened kiss from Ryou. "I love you too Bakura."  
  
Malik watched in shock as the two shared the kiss. Every bone in his cursed body yearned for Ryou; yet Ryou belonged to another. As long as Bakura remained alive, love from Ryou would be impossible to obtain. Somehow he had known this from the start. 'Well, I will just need to succeed on getting rid of Bakura. If he won't do it, I will.' With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.  
  
Bakura was covered in life's essence and gasping for air by the time that Ryou had finally finished pulling the dagger from his side. It had hurt; but for Ryou, he could endure one-hundred times that. Bakura silently vowed never to doubt his Angel again.  
  
"Thank you, Ryou."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're all right. I was so scared," Ryou confessed in hushed tone.  
  
Bakura used what little strength he had to prop himself up beside Ryou. His arm lay loosely over the boys waist. He motioned with his hand for Ryou to move downward, closer to himself. As his hikari did, the Spirit noticed the bruises on his Angel.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where did you get those bruises?"  
  
Ryou cast his eyes down quickly. "It was dark in the room. I must have bumped into some stuff."  
  
"Ryou, I know when you lie. You aren't very good at it," Bakura stressed a smile.  
  
"No, I guess I never really had to learn."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"Malik; Malik did this to me."  
  
Bakura tensed. His whole body ached with fury. He wanted to kill Malik right then and there. 'No one touches my Aibou and gets away with it.' His fists tightened.  
  
"Bakura, I know you want revenge; but you need your strength. Rest and lie in wait. Then strike. There is no point in trying to win a fight that you are destined to lose."  
  
As much as he hated it; Bakura knew his hikari was right. He was weak. His wound was wrapped with a torn piece of Ryou's clothing now. He couldn't afford to reopen the stab.  
  
"Mark my words Malik. Your days are numbered; and I will be your undoing. I so swear it by Ra and the sands of Egypt."  
  
Ryou nestled up to Bakura and both fell into a deep and painless sleep.  
  
((Author's note- Well, I didn't leave it at a too terrible ending this time. Please REVIEW!!!))  
  
*Aibou- partner 


	11. ch11 a sacrificial heart

((Author's note: Oh my goodness. I am so sorry I have not updated. It has been forever! :::author sweatdrops::: Please don't be too mad at me.))  
  
Bakura- :::yawns and stretches over couch::: So what are we doing today?  
  
Ryou-Um, I think we were going to continue with the story.  
  
Bakura- Well that's amazing. I think I actually missed reading the REVIEWS.  
  
Ryou- OH! We have new REVIEWERS! Let me see we have lots of them. Look Bakura!  
  
Bakura- :::slides gracefully onto the floor next to Ryou who is looking at the laptop. Bakura's eyes start to go wide::: Holy Mother Isis! Where did they all come from!?  
  
Ryou- Watch your language Yami.  
  
Bakura- :::growls::: fine. Holy shit! Where did they all come from!?  
  
Ryou- That's... oh never mind. Oh I love these fans. This makes me want to hug them all!  
  
Bakura- No hugs. I don't do hugs.  
  
Ryou- Except me...:::big brown chibi eyes:::  
  
Bakura- Of course you. :::scoops up Ryou and kisses him on the lips:::  
  
Ryou- :::lost in the moment:::  
  
Mistress Black Sabre- Alright boys. Hurry with the Thank You's.  
  
Ryou- :::pulls back to let a faint whimper sound from Bakura's mouth slip::: OK. Well first is first. We have to start with our ever faithful REVIEWERS. Bakura, you should know all of these wonderful fans.  
  
Bakura- Of course, how can anyone forget them?  
  
Mistress Black Sabre- Mind you manners.  
  
Bakura- :::growls::: Fine. OK Thank You's go to the fabulous Bishi Girl, Nikou Kaiba, Yami Krissy, and relatively new Dragon's Venom. :::hands out Bakura plushies:::  
  
Ryou- Now the newbies, First off, I get to thank: Starflower Sakura for allowing Black Sabre to join one kickass post board. Then I get to thank these two wonderful REVIEWERS; they are.. Aurora Lights and Sayian Krys. You guys made a grand total of 41 REVIEWS!!! YEAH!!!  
  
Bakura- :::hugs Black Sabre unintentionally.. looks around and blushes:::  
  
Black Sabre- Awe, thank you Bakura. Ryou would you be so kind as to..  
  
Ryou- Mistress Black Sabre owns nothing. Now on to Tears of the Sands chapter 11!!! Woohoo!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::POY::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Malik; Malik did this to me."  
  
Bakura tensed. His whole body ached with fury. He wanted to kill Malik right then and there. 'No one touches my Aibou and gets away with it.' His fists tightened.  
  
"Bakura, I know you want revenge; but you need your strength. Rest and lie in wait. Then strike. There is no point in trying to win a fight that you are destined to lose."  
  
As much as he hated it; Bakura knew his hikari was right. He was weak. His wound was wrapped with a torn piece of Ryou's clothing now. He couldn't afford to reopen the stab.  
  
"Mark my words Malik. Your days are numbered; and I will be your undoing. I so swear it by Ra and the sands of Egypt."  
  
Ryou nestled up to Bakura and both fell into a deep and painless sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::::chapter 11::::::::::::::::  
  
Bakura opened his eyes slowly to see his own blood stained hair in his face. His arms were enclosed around a warm and delicate body. He smiled as he blew some of the red tangles out of his face to witness a beautiful angel sleeping so close and peaceful to his chest. 'Oh Ra he is beautiful. Why was I such a fool to leave him alone?' Bakura winced as he thought of the pain Malik had inflicted on Ryou. Those bruises, so real, so agonizing to the small boy. Ryou's slight form shifted and began to move closer to Bakura's body. Bakura tightened his embrace barely, making Ryou sigh in relief.  
  
Bakura tensed as he heard slight footsteps approaching. 'Malik. I will kill you; but right now, I must lay low and be ready to strike. You will die Egyptian bastard.' The door opened and a blinding light emitted through with a flash. Bakura shielded his eyes with his free arm, as he moved Ryou closer to him with the other.  
  
"Ah, glad to see you are awake Tomb Robber;" an oh so familiar voice sneered.  
  
"What do you want Malik?" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see if the little Angel wanted to accompany me in a walk outside."  
  
"I'd be glad to." Bakura laughed.  
  
"I don't have time for your antics. Mark my words baka; Ryou will be mine."  
  
"You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"That will be my pleasure; but first, I have to see that you suffer before I put an end to your miserable life. Strings! Arcana!"  
  
Two mind slaves meandered into the room. They obeyed Malik's voice in their head and hauled Bakura's weak body up to face Malik.  
  
"You will be crying for mercy by the time I am done with you Tomb Robber!" Malik motioned to his bootlickers and they followed him silently out of the chamber.  
  
The door slammed shut and Ryou groaned and rolled over. His eyes slit open barely and found Bakura amiss. Ryou was now on his feet and running towards the door. Little fists pounded on the door. He yelled and cried against the cold metal door. It was no use. None of the mind slaves would listen; and Malik was probably in no good mood after him running off the last time. Ryou slid down the door and began to search the empty soul rooms that he shared with Bakura.  
  
:::::::::::In the soul room:::::::::  
  
Ryou could hear muffled yells of agonizing pain echoing all around him. The noises frightened him. Laughs from Malik could be heard as the sound of chains fell to the harsh and unforgiving earth. Ryou ran to Bakura's soul room and slipped inside. Darkness. Somehow Ryou had managed to become comforted by the blackness of the night and shadows. The crack of a whip sounded and a scream soon followed. Ryou felt his tears running down his face freely.  
  
"Please Malik. Stop."  
  
::::::::::Malik's POV:::::::::  
  
"Please Malik. Stop."  
  
Malik leapt up at the sound of a faint voice that was hauntingly beautiful. 'Ryou.'  
  
"That is enough for today. He will soon take his place as one of my Rare Hunters!"  
  
The limp body of Bakura fell to the floor with a thud. Malik spat on the body as he stepped over him. He headed towards the door that secured Ryou. 'That voice had come from my soul. It was so real; the last time I have heard something that close was when I was with Marik.' He quickened his pace and soon found himself running down the dark corridors. When he approached the entrance, he heard soft whimpers emitting from it. His hands slowly unlocked the door and then opened it cautiously. Ryou darted away from the door; his eyes flashed with fear. He had drifted into insomnia for hours. Nothing had been real except for now. Malik put a finger to his lips motioning for the Angel to be silent.  
  
"Malik. Please, don't hurt Bakura anymore," an angelic voice pleaded softly.  
  
"Why is that Ryou?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
Malik sucked air in quickly making a hissing noise at these words. They were so faint, yet they were filled with power and passion.  
  
"Take me instead. I can't stand the echoing of his screams any longer. Please Malik. Let him go free and I will serve you without hesitation," Ryou slowly enunciated the words so as to not make a mistake.  
  
Malik thought for what seemed to be hours to Ryou. He could see the glint in his eyes spark as he planned the possibilities in his demented mind. With a small smirk he nodded.  
  
"Very well then Ryou. You will be mine now; and I will let Bakura go free."  
  
With that he shut the door and locked it. Malik walked off with a tight grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes. I will let him go; but not without my revenge."  
  
((Author's note- Oi! I am so sorry for the cliffy. I seriously don't mean to do that. It just.. happens. I will try not to go so long with out an update. Please REVIEW!!!)) 


	12. not Ch Important!

Quick notes everyone. I received a few e-mails asking if I was going to add any lemons. I need everyone to participate in this little poll. Here are your choices:  
  
I can move the rating up to an R and add lemons.  
  
I can keep it at PG-13 and have anyone who wants lemons e-mail me.  
  
I can just keep it at PG-13 and have no lemon options.  
  
The reason I am asking all of you is because my little angsty fic is  
going to take a turn on the dark side in a few chapters. Especially  
now that Bakura is so weak and Ryou has basically given himself as a  
slave to Malik. Let me know ASAP!  
  
Thanks guys... You're the best! 


	13. ch12 a beaten heart

((Author's note: Oh my goodness. 51 REVIEWS!!! :::chibi eyes::: I love you guys!))  
  
Ryou- Welcome to Hikari9. Our newest REVIEWER!!! :::throws confetti:::  
  
Bakura- Marti Gras. :::sarcastic grin:::  
  
Ryou- Be nice Bakura.  
  
Bakura- Thank you to everyone else.. what does Sabre call them?  
  
Ryou- That's Mistress Sabre.. and they are called 'faithful reviewers.'  
  
Bakura- Mistress? Haha. OK thank you to the Faithful Reviewers :::emphasizes pronunciation.:::  
  
Ryou- Mistress Black Sabre owns nothing.  
  
Bakura- They know that already.  
  
Ryou- Just making sure.  
  
:::::::::::::::POY::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Take me instead. I can't stand the echoing of his screams any longer. Please Malik. Let him go free and I will serve you without hesitation," Ryou slowly enunciated the words so as to not make a mistake.  
  
Malik thought for what seemed to be hours to Ryou. He could see the glint in his eyes spark as he planned the possibilities in his demented mind. With a small smirk he nodded.  
  
"Very well then Ryou. You will be mine now; and I will let Bakura go free."  
  
With that he shut the door and locked it. Malik walked off with a tight grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes. I will let him go; but not without my revenge."  
  
:::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::::::ch 12::::::::::::::  
  
Bakura shivered in the cold damp air of the cell that he was in. He felt the pain tearing through his body. The whip marks still allowing blood to flow out slowly. His pale fingers gently traced the scars of his Egyptian skirmishes. 'Old scars, new scars. When will they stop?' A single drop of blood fell from his white eyelash into his open hand. This made Bakura reach up to discover a large gash on the top of his hairline.  
  
"Damn it. I don't even remember that one," he admitted quietly to himself.  
  
"Do you like it? I heard it's the new look in Domino City," The voice stated in jest.  
  
"Damn you Malik."  
  
"Such a shame that you won't be here to sport the look."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm here now aren't I?" Bakura questioned.  
  
"I have plans. But first, you have something that I want. Or, should I say, what I need?" Malik laughed to himself. His mind flashed pictures of Ryou in his arms. The corners of his mouth curled upward in approval.  
  
"What do I have that you would need? You already have the Millennium Ring."  
  
"Simple minded fool! It isn't yours to give me!"  
  
"Ryou." The name formed on his lips. Images seared through his mind of Malik hurting Ryou. "You'll never have him! I will be dead before you take him!"  
  
"Hm. I must say, not too bad of a guess for a tomb robber."  
  
"What have you done with him?" Bakura snapped.  
  
"The boy and I have formed an agreement. I had no say in it. It was entirely Ryou's will; and I for one will keep my promise."  
  
"Shove the riddles up your ass where they came from and tell me what the agreement was!"  
  
"Harsh. If what you want is the straight truth; then that is what you'll get."  
  
"Good. Let's hear it."  
  
"I have chosen to let you go free."  
  
"Yeah. So where's the catch?"  
  
"You are a smart one aren't you? The price? Ryou's mine now."  
  
A stream of curses in Japanese and Egyptian echoed throughout Malik's hideout. Bakura fought the chains that bound him to the wall with all his might; the metal sliced into his wrists like knives. Malik simply motioned to three of his mind slaves to have the Tomb Robber escorted to a back room. The curses faded away as Bakura was forced into the room, and stopped when the door was shut and locked. Malik walked calmly to a chair and lounged ungracefully over the arms. He kicked off his boots and propped his bare feet on a nearby box.  
  
::::::::Ryou's POV:::::::  
  
Silence. Ever since Malik had left the room. Ryou heard the second hand of the clock tick consecutively. He hated the quiet. It told him that something was going to happen. He missed Bakura. The feeling of Bakura's protective arms about his waist gave him a secure feeling. Safety. Something he had never experienced before. He remembered his friends. Yami and Yugi never left each other's side. Seto and Jou had brief differences; but they were always resolved. Ryou envied them. He wanted his life to be like that too; but something in the back of his mind told him it would never be that way. A tear slid down his cheek as he thought of Bakura's pain.  
  
"I will be dead before I let you take him!"  
  
The voice belonged to Bakura. Ryou's heart skipped a beat and he ran to the door. He pressed his delicate ear against the door and listened to the conversation. The talk ended between them when Bakura went into a rage of curses. Even Ryou had to wince at a few of them. He could hear the chains slamming against the concrete floor violently. Bakura was going to hurt himself and Ryou wanted him to stop. It was his choice. Ryou knew that Malik would have killed Bakura if the deal had not been made. White hair fell into his face as he sat down. 'I love you Bakura.'  
  
:::::::::::Malik's POV::::::::::  
  
It was getting quiet. If there was one thing that he hated, it was the silence. 'What to do first? Take Revenge? Or take Innocence?'  
  
Malik pulled his boots back on and trudged to the hallway. To his left was a delicate fair headed boy; to his right was an arrogant Tomb Robber that, to his opinion, needed to be taught a lesson. Malik chose the latter. It would be all too fun to break his spirit. His unfastened boot buckles clanked with each step. His hand reached out and put the key in. * click * The door opened with a squeak.  
  
:::::::Bakura's POV:::::::  
  
'Ra, hasn't he done enough damage?' His eyes cast downwards as he pretended to be asleep. Buckles chimed with every advancing step. The door was shut and Bakura could feel the smirk growing on Malik's face.  
  
"Feeling like shit Bakura? I'm here to make your worst nightmare come true."  
  
Bakura lifted his hand, only to find it chained. Lips crushed against his own, leaving a bruise on his satin lips. Bakura bit hard, only to receive a swift slap across his cheek. 'I love you Ryou. I always have. I always will.'  
  
((Author's note- If you want the lemon to that one. E-mail me at PirateLovr13@aol.com. And please REVIEW!!!)) 


	14. ch13 a recovering heart

((Author's note- Wow. Long time no update. Sorry guys. School is just a pain in the ass sometimes. Well, hope you don't hate me enough to stop reading! Enjoy chapter 13! Hehe. My favorite number))  
  
Bakura- There are too many Reviews. I'm getting a headache from reading them.  
  
Ryou- Isn't it great though? I feel loved!  
  
Bakura- :::groans::: yeah. Whatever.  
  
Ryou- Well, I want to give out the thank you's so.. here we go!  
  
Bakura- Ra... The list keeps growing. :::eyes widen:::  
  
Ryou- First, the faithful favourites! Bishi-girl, Nikou Kaiba, Dragon's Venom, Aurora Lights, Dark Angel 322, and Sayian Krys.  
  
Bakura- And the new one... Kenny 3. I like that one.. short and simple.  
  
Ryou- Thanks everyone! :::blows kisses:::  
  
Bakura- Mistress Black Sabre owns nothing. On with the story now. I don't want to be with Malik anymore. :::pouts:::  
  
:::::::::::::POY:::::::::::::::  
  
'Ra, hasn't he done enough damage?' His eyes cast downwards as he pretended to be asleep. Buckles chimed with every advancing step. The door was shut and Bakura could feel the smirk growing on Malik's face.  
  
"Feeling like shit Bakura? I'm here to make your worst nightmare come true."  
  
Bakura lifted his hand, only to find it chained. Lips crushed against his own, leaving a bruise on his satin lips. Bakura bit hard, only to receive a swift slap across his cheek. 'I love you Ryou. I always have. I always will.'  
  
::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands::::::::::::::ch13:::::::::::::::  
  
Ryou lifted his head as a slender beam of light shined on him. He sighed as he saw the beautiful blue sky of Domino City.  
  
"Wait. Sky? I don't remember being.." Ryou started.  
  
"Do you like your new room Ryou?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yes Malik, but I don't remember being moved from the dark closet room to here."  
  
"I had a mind slave move you during the night. He didn't hurt you I trust?"  
  
"Oh no, it's just I'm a little surprised to have the sun wake me up in the morning. I've been in the dark so long and well.."  
  
"You are an Angel. You need your sunlight. Besides, you're entirely too pale. Would you like to go outside Ryou?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh yes! I mean, that would be wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"Come on then. Let's get you some fresh air."  
  
"Malik?" Ryou questioned softly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Where is my Yami?"  
  
Malik sucked in air lightly. "He's.. recovering. He will be set free very soon. I just wanted to make sure he was completely healed before I released him. Is that all right with you?"  
  
Ryou nodded. The two walked together out of the warehouse.  
  
::::::::::::::Bakura's POV:::::::::::::  
  
Bakura shifted in position and let out a groan. He hurt all over. He lifted his hand to feel the large scar on his forehead.  
  
"Damn you Malik."  
  
The Tomb Raider attempted to stand up, but his action was canceled by the short chains binding him to the wall. A few Egyptian curses slipped out of his bruised lips. The memories from that night tore into his flesh. Every movement seemed to burn into his flesh. Malik had taken everything away from him. His freedom, his Millennium Items, and Ryou.  
  
"Ryou." The name rolled off his tongue like melted chocolate.  
  
A tear trailed down his pale cheek. Bakura was crying. He never wanted his Angel to be hurt. Now, he felt as if he had lost him forever. 'Why is this happening to me? To us?' The questions forged in his mind. There were no answers for his tormented mind. No matter how hard he searched.  
  
Just then, the door opened. A dark cloaked figure walked in. Bakura raised his head to see the person walking towards him. Underneath the hood he saw a glimpse of platinum gold hair and immediately bristled.  
  
"Malik!"  
  
((Author's note- I'd love to write more; but unfortunately I have a lot on my plate. So you guys know the routine! REVIEW!!!)) 


	15. ch14 a new heart

((Author's note: You guys have been so patient with me. I am very happy that you have enjoyed the story. I know I have. The problem is, how to end it. Hehe. ^_^))  
  
Bakura-sama- 66 Reviews. Not bad.  
  
Ryou-kun- Isn't it wonderful though? Look new people!!!  
  
Bakura-sama- Dear Ra! Where are they coming from?  
  
Ryou-kun- They love us!!!  
  
Bakura-sama- Well, here is the welcome to Chip, Just Another Anime Freak :::Bakura smirks::: and Yuu.  
  
~Mistress Black Sabre~ Oh yes, and Chip? You can hug Ryou. Here! :::shoves Ryou through screen:::  
  
Bakura-sama- NO! Ryou!  
  
Ryou-kun- :::muffled voice::: I'm fine, just start the story!  
  
Bakura-sama- She owns nothing.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::POY::::::::::::::::::::  
A tear trailed down his pale cheek. Bakura was crying. He never wanted  
his Angel to be hurt. Now, he felt as if he had lost him forever. 'Why  
is this happening to me? To us?' The questions forged in his mind.  
There were no answers for his tormented mind. No matter how hard he  
searched.  
  
Just then, the door opened. A dark cloaked figure walked in. Bakura  
raised his head to see the person walking towards him. Underneath the  
hood he saw a glimpse of platinum gold hair and immediately bristled.  
  
"Malik!"  
  
::::::::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::::::::::ch. 15::::::::::::::::::  
  
The cloaked figure made his way towards him. Each step seemed to sear into Bakura's aching body.  
  
"I swear, take one more step and I will rip you limb to limb Malik," he growled.  
  
A sound of metal clinging together rang through the silence. The figure kneeled down and inserted a key into the chains. Bakura sucked in air. As soon as he was free his hand grabbed Malik by the throat and squeezed hard. Gasping could be heard underneath the cloak.  
  
"What have you done to Ryou?!"  
  
A very strained voice returned the demand, "I don't know."  
  
"What the hell do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"Bakura let me explain," the sentence ended in a choke.  
  
"Why should I let you speak baka?"  
  
"I'm not who you think I am."  
  
Bakura laughed. "What do take me as? A fool?"  
  
"Remove the cloak."  
  
Bakura yanked off the cover. A gasp echoed about the room.  
  
"I am here to help you escape."  
  
"Marik? I thought that you..... Why?" Bakura stumbled.  
  
"When Malik took you, I watched in horror. I didn't want to do anything then because I was afraid I would not be able to help you escape later," he explained.  
  
"I thought you would be after the Pharaoh by now."  
  
"I was, but I couldn't think right. Besides, I need your help."  
  
Bakura winced. He didn't want any part in the plot. He wanted Ryou. That was all he cared about now. 'Where are you Ryou?'  
  
"I can't help you." Silence answered.  
  
"All I want is to be with Ryou. He is the reason I live. I can't leave him. Malik will pay for what he has done, mark my words. I swear I will have my revenge."  
  
"Then I will help you."  
  
"Why would you help me? I am not doing anything in return."  
  
"There is only one thing I want you to do for me; then I will do whatever I can to save Ryou and insure your revenge on my Yami."  
"What is that?"  
  
"I want to kiss you Bakura."  
  
The words slipped so innocently from the mouth of the Egyptian. He kneeled there with bright lavender eyes searching for an answer. Bakura could hear his own heart beating. 'Had he really just said that?'  
  
"Why?" Bakura fumbled in stupor.  
  
"Because, I have learned to love you from a distance. When I saw you kiss Ryou along the coast, my heart sank. I was so jealous, I wanted to kill you. The more I tried to hate you, the more I came to realize I was in love with you. I know you can never feel the same for me; but please, all I ask for is a kiss."  
  
Tears silently formed on Marik's black eyeliner. His lavender eyes swelled up as he brought his hands up to hide his face. Sobs ensued. Suddenly a hand was placed under the Egyptian's chin. Marik felt his hands being pushed gently away. His eyes met two dark chocolate pools. He closed his eyes and felt the warmness of Bakura's tongue invade his own mouth. He was in heaven. Bakura broke the kiss tenderly and slowly stood up. His own hand lowered and pulled Marik up to him.  
  
"Come, we have to find Ryou."  
  
((Author's note: Alright everyone, that's the update! REVIEW!!!)) 


	16. ch15 a sunlit heart

((Author's note- Oh my... I haven't updated this story since WHEN?! *passes out* Oh I am sooo sorry!!!))  
  
Ryou- How could you forget about us? We have 75 reviews and faithful reviewers......I can't believe you!  
  
Bakura- Baka authoress..... she's been working on her other stories so much, she's forgotten about us. *goes off and pouts in a corner*  
  
Sabre- I'm so sorry guys..... I really didn't mean to... it's just that I......  
  
Ryou- That you found a new love? *tears weld up*  
  
Sabre- AH!! *hugs Ryou and Bakura* I love you guys!  
  
::::::::::::POY::::::::::::  
  
Tears silently formed on Marik's black eyeliner. His lavender eyes swelled up as he brought his hands up to hide his face. Sobs ensued. Suddenly a hand was placed under the Egyptian's chin. Marik felt his hands being pushed gently away. His eyes met two dark chocolate pools. He closed his eyes and felt the warmness of Bakura's tongue invade his own mouth. He was in heaven. Bakura broke the kiss tenderly and slowly stood up. His own hand lowered and pulled Marik up to him.  
  
"Come, we have to find Ryou."  
  
:::::::::::Tears of the Sands:::::::::::ch15:::::::::::::  
  
Malik escorted Ryou out into the welcoming warmth of the sun. The Egyptian watched as Ryou stretched his arms out and smiled up towards the sky. 'Gods, he's beautiful.' He wanted that angel, no matter the cost.  
  
Ryou stood on his tiptoes and spun around in the alley way, allowing the sun to reflect off of his pale skin, making him look angelic. He felt an arm on his shoulder and looked up at Malik. The tanned face seemed to be darkened as he stared into Ryou's eyes. Before Ryou knew what was happening, Malik leaned down to kiss him.  
  
"Please Malik, don't do that, I don't want to hurt my Yami."  
  
Malik hissed silently. "Ryou, why don't we go to the park? It shouldn't be crowded right now."  
  
Ryou shook his head slightly. "I'm rather tired, I don't think I have the strength. May I please rest?"  
  
Malik nodded and walked Ryou back into the warehouse. He watched as the sun slipped from the frail form, to be replaced with darkness. He watched as the smile dropped into an unreadable set face. He knew it was wrong to keep Ryou locked up in shadows, but what choice did he have? He wanted the Angel to be his, and only his. All he had to do was to get rid of Bakura and Ryou would be his...... all his and no one else's.  
  
:::::With Bakura and Marik:::::  
  
Marik and Bakura crept against the cold concrete walls. The fire escape route was the closest exit, and it was on the other side of the warehouse. One of Malik's mind slaves was resting against the wall in deep sleep; and more importantly, he was armed with a knife. Bakura inched closer and grabbed the puppet around the neck, strangling him to death. He pulled out the knife and searched for any other valuable items. Being satisfied with 20 dollars, a watch and a registered ID, Bakura and Marik continued on. As soon as they reached the door, Bakura looked around making sure no one was around. He examined the door to make sure the alarm was deactivated and both slipped out with not so much as a 'Click' from the door.  
  
Once outside, Bakura squinted against the setting sun. He made out two figures in the alley way near the front entrance. A golden haired person and the other with white hair. 'White? RYOU!' Bakura started forward until Marik grabbed his arm.  
  
"We have to wait Bakura. We need reinforcements and a plan. Otherwise we'll both be put back where we started. Trust me, we will free Ryou."  
  
Bakura looked to the sky and sighed. "You're right, let's go."  
  
The two walked down the now darkening streets. The streetlights turned on as they continued towards Marik's house. Stray cats searching through trash cans could be seen in the blacker alley ways. Bakura shuddered as he thought of the night he and Ryou were captured. 'Ryou...... gods.......why? Is this your revenge for all those years of murder?'  
  
Marik watched as a lifeless Bakura walked next to him. He seemed so dead and oblivious to the world around him, and to himself. 'Bakura....... Why do I feel this way about you?' Thoughts echoed in Marik's mind. Vivid images and memories penetrated through his soul. Some hurt, others, he welcomed. There was no way to avoid them, he knew he loved Bakura, and knew he would never have him. 'I will always love him from a distance.....'  
  
:::::::::::Ryou::::::::::  
  
Ryou curled up on the soft bed under the covers. He felt Malik kiss him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Sleep well Ryou."  
  
Ryou nodded as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
:::::::::Malik::::::::  
  
Malik closed the door and made his way for Bakura's room. 'Time for a daily torture.....' He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Ready for more pain Bakura?"  
  
After a few seconds with no answer or sound, Malik flipped on the switch to find a note where Bakura once lay bound to the wall; the blood was still there, staining the ground where it pooled. Malik picked up the note and began to read:  
  
Ah Malik,  
I see that you have finally managed to realize that I was gone. Here are a few instructions to follow while I am gone.  
  
#1- See to it that MY angel is taken care of and fed well.  
  
#2- Prepare yourself for an untimely death.  
  
#3- Make sure your sins are accounted for, because I assure you, the Shadow Realm is most unforgiving.  
  
I am sure that you are a little upset by now. Scream, yell...... whatever you have to do. I will return soon. And when I do, you will pay for what you have done.  
  
Your Favorite Spirit,  
Bakura  
  
Malik ripped up the paper and yelled in agony.  
  
"DAMN YOU BAKURA!!!"  
  
:::::::::::::::End of chapter:::::::::::::::::  
  
((Author's note- well? What did you think? This is my thank you to all of you who patiently waited. I love you guys! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!)) 


End file.
